Sasuke, Reviens !
by Rin Uzumaki
Summary: Nos héros partent une nouvelle fois en quête du fantôme traitre qu'est devenu Sasuke. Couple divers
1. Il y a déjà que tu es parti

Sasuke ! Reviens…

_J'espère que cela va plaire j'ai lu beaucoup de fics qui était posté et j'ai beaucoup aimé. je ne compte pas m'en inspiré j'espère que vous me pardonnerai si je le fait inconsciemment !!! Ce chapitre est le niveau zéro de la fiction (Spéciale dédicace to Alice). C'est une sorte d'introduction à ce qui va suivre ! :P Bonne lecture !!! Et laisser moi des commentaires bons ou mauvais !_

_Ceci n'est pas la première fiction que je poste sur ce site mais c'est la première que j'ai écrite alors un peu d'indulgence… S'il vous plaît ? _

Chapitre 1 : Il y a déjà…que tu es parti

Sakura allongée sur son lit les bras en croix était plongé dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait à présent un bon moment que Sasuke était parti, qu'il avait quitté Konoha pour accomplir sa vengeance. Il l'avait quitté. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Mais une petite voie dans sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui murmurer " Pourquoi aurait il pensé à toi ? Il ne t'a jamais aimé. Il n'a jamais déclaré ses sentiments à ton égard. " C'était la pure vérité.

Pourtant Naruto disait....

Pfffffff....

Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance ils partaient en mission le lendemain pour tenter une énième fois de le retrouver. Naruto ne perdait pas espoir, il continuait de lui répéter inlassablement :

" Je tiendrai ma promesse, je suivrai mon nindo "

Mais retrouverait-il réellement Sasuke un jour?

Celui-ci avait acquis une puissance considérable, il était allé jusqu'à tuer Orochimaru.

Elle avait peur de le revoir, elle l'aimait tellement cela lui faisait mal de toujours devoir lutter contre ses sentiments.

D'ailleurs l'après midi même, elle avait dût refuser de sortir avec Rock Lee qui avait eût beaucoup du mal à lui faire sa déclaration, qu'elle avait dût d'ailleurs terminer à sa place.

Tout ça à cause d'un glaçon, un ancien petit brun taciturne.

Peut être qu'après tout il était temps de tourner la page...

**********

De son coté, Naruto était chez Ichiraku. Avec Kakashi son sensei ils tentaient patiemment de consoler Rock Lee. Celui-ci s'attendait évidemment à la réaction de Sakura, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bouleversé. Le jeune homme sanglota :

- Je... je... Je croyais qu'elle... l'avait... oublié...

Il prononça ce dernier mot moins fort que les autres.

Naruto s'exclama d'une voie forte (si bien que tout le restaurant l'entendit) :

- Rock Lee ! Remet toi ! C'était prévisible ! Et pis ce n'est qu'une fille ...

- Qu'une fille ??? Sakura n'est pas qu'une fille ! C'est une des plus grande ninja de Konoha et une méd. in au talent formidable !!! Coupa Kakashi avec une vivacité surprenante.

Naruto le regarda d'un air étonné pour ne pas dire ahuri et lorsqu'il vit Kakashi devenir rouge tomate il éclata de rire.

-Je crois Kakashi sensei que vous aussi vous en pincez pour Sakura !!!

Et il eût une véritable crise de fou rire, Rock Lee le rejoignit bientôt en devinant lui aussi les sentiments du ninja copieur pour sa jeune élève.

Kakashi embarrassé dit d'une voie rauque :

-Oh !!! C'est bon !!! Lâchez-moi !!! Eh Naruto ! Attend ou penses tu aller comme ça ?!

Sans que Naruto est eu le temps de le voir venir Kakashi surgit derrière lui, un kunai dans son dos et lui murmura d'une voix qui aurait pu faire peur à Godaime Hokage en personne :

- Mon petit Naruto tu ne pense pas révéler ceci à qui que ce soit ? Parce que tu sais en missions les accidents sont vite arrivés. Ce serait dommage que le village perde un shinobi tel que toi dans de telles circonstances tu ne trouve pas?

Naruto réussit à balbutier tant bien que mal qu'il ne dirait rien, la peur se lisait sur son visage pourtant un sourire vint éclairer sa figure quand Kakashi eut le dos tourné.

Kakashi obtint la même promesse de Rock Lee après lui avoir assuré que non il ne voulait pas faire parti de son fan club " j'aime Sakura et j'en suis fier" et parti du restaurant en fulminant et en grognant.

************

Shikamaru et Temari (revenue de Suna pour élaborer les tâches qui sélectionneront les ninjas moyenne classe) entamaient une de leurs éternelles disputes.

Les jeunes gens n'étaient pas d'accord sur les différentes épreuves qui devaient ponctuer l'examen.

Shikamaru voulait mettre en place les mêmes épreuves que celle qu'ils avaient passées tandis que Temari désirait créer une toute nouvelle série d'épreuves qui paraissait pour le moins irréalisables. La jeune fille gesticulait dans tous les sens en décrivant une des idées farfelues qu'elle avait eues le jour même:

-Imagine une pièce close, l'aspirant ninja se tient au milieu, des dizaines de ninjas entrainés et camouflé lui lancent des kunais. Puis lorsque le candidat est épuisé à force d'esquiver ils lui sautent dessus et l'attaque de toutes leurs forces. Si le candidat survit, il passe la première épreuve.

-Galère ..... T'es vraiment une fille galère toi ....

- Répète un peu pour voir !!! Tête d'ananas !!!cria la jeune fille en brandissant dangereusement son éventail vers la tête de Shikamaru.

-Mais tu vas tous les tuer si tu fais une épreuve comme ça ! Galère... Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe encore sur toi ! Fille galère .... Ne t'écoute même pas mes idées... Pfffffff... On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge...

Il esquiva le coup d'éventail qui lui était destiné et emprisonna Temari avec son ombre.

- Lâche-moi Nara !!! Tsunade nous a ordonné de nous débrouiller pour choisir ces épreuves, moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas de devoir faire ça avec toi ! C'est plutôt le contraire!!! Tu m'énerve ! Jamais motivé, réveille toi un peu !!! Pourtant parais que t'as deux cent point de QI et bah... Franchement ça ne se voit pas. Même pas foutu de trouver une épreuve digne de ce nom !!!

Elle regretta tout de suite les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer lorsqu'elle vit le sourire qui flottait quelques instants auparavant sur les lèvres du jeune homme disparaitre. Il ne desserra pas son emprise pour autant.

- Galère..... Bon maintenant toi et moi on va décider des épreuves ici et maintenant. Je ne te lâcherais pas avant que l'on ne soit parvenu à un accord. Et puis plus vite on aura fini plus vite je pourrai retourner à mes nuages et plus vite tu pourras rentrer à Suna. Pfffffff..... Fille galère....

Shikamaru qui ne montrait aucune émotion apparente était en proie à un véritable dilemme. Elle le détestait donc tant que ça, elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien paresseux. D'accord il y avait du vrai dans tout ça mais pourtant il avait essayé de changer... un peu. Il s'était investit plus dans les missions qu'on lui confiait, il s'était juré de plus jamais rien regretter depuis que Temari l'avait traité de lâche et tous ces effort n'avait servi à rien....

Si elle, elle ne le remarquait pas à quoi cela pouvait bien servir...

Temari se sentit frustrée alors comme ça ils allaient décider de tout ça ici et maintenant, il en était absolument hors de question ! Elle ne retournerait pas à Suna pour se morfondre durant des heures devant un gigantesque pot de glace au chocolat repensant à chaque petit moment qu'elle avait passé avec ce sombre crétin. Non il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps.

**********

Kiba, Hinata et Shino rentrèrent tout essoufflés de leur mission.

Ca y est il les avait enfin. Les indications concernant le lieu où se trouvait Sasuke actuellement.

Pas trop tôt depuis le temps que Tsunade les attendaient.

Naruto et Sakura allaient surement bondir de joie eux aussi et ils pourraient partir en mission comme prévu. En effet leur mission dépendait de la réussite ou de l'échec de l'équipe 8.

L'équipe 8 avait dés le début de la mission sentit la pression considérable qui pesait sur eux. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux et ils avaient réussi. Après tout ils étaient devenus des expert en missions de survie et en espionnage leur entrainement n'avait pas servit à rien.

Ils étaient à présent devant la porte de Godaime. Kiba frappa trois fois.

A sa grande surprise Tsunade défonça la porte dans un grand coup de pied. Coup de pied qui d'ailleurs atterrit en plein dans sa figure. Aux coins de ses yeux des larmes de douleurs perlèrent.

-JIRAYA !!!!!!!!!!! ESPECE DE VIEUX PERVERS !!! COMMENT OSES-TU REMETTRE LES PIEDS ICI ???, puis reprenant son souffle la belle Tsunade s'aperçut du quiproquo et reprit ses esprits pour dire, Oh pardon Kiba, Tu vas bien, rien de casser ?

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête.

-Bon, reprit-elle, tant mieux. Alors, comment s'est passé la mission ? demanda t'elle avec une légère pointe d'anxiété.

Les jeunes gens lui firent un compte rendus détaillé qu'elle écouta attentivement. Puis elle prit la parole :

- Je vois... On ne peut pas envoyer une seule équipe pour cette mission, surtout si vous pensez avoir été repéré.

- Certes, mais ils ne bougeront pas, ils sont trop occupés pour changer de repaire maintenant souligna Shino., l'Uchiwa et ses compagnons se préparent à affronter Itachi d'après ce que nous avons pu comprendre.

- Raison de plus. Convoquer immédiatement tous les ninjas que Sasuke est susceptible de le connaitre peut être que de cette façon nous arriverons à la ramener, ordonna tel à deux de ses subordonnés qui se trouvait là, En attendant qu'ils arrivent parlez moi un peu de toute les technique que vous avez pu voir cela peut nous être fort utile.

Quelques heures après toute les connaissances (ninjas) de Sasuke étaient réunit dans la pièce attendant avec inquiétude que l'Hokage prennent la parole.

Celle ci attendit quelques minutes avant de déclarer :

- Vous êtes tous réunis ici, pour une mission de rang supérieur à S. Il s'agit, ajouta-t-elle, de ramener le missing ninja Sasuke Uchiwa à Konoha pour qu'il soit jugé en temps que tel. La mission risque de se compliquer très vite, il se pourrait bien que vous aillez à faire face à des ninjas répertorier dans le bingo book comme Itachi, Sasuke et ses compagnons comptent s'en prendre à lui d'ici peu. Pour cette mission vous partirez tous, mais pour plus de discrétion, histoire qu'on ne vous repère pas tout de suite, vous serez répartis par équipe de quatre. Toutes autres missions qui ont pu vous être donné précédemment s'en trouvent annulées.

L'Hokage lança un regard menaçant à Shikamaru qui venait de prononcer sa réplique préférée. Tous les regards s'étaient d'un seul coup tournés vers lui. Il avança d'un ton mal assuré :

- Ben c'est juste que... Fin je le connais pas vraiment Sasuke, c'est galère quoi ...

Shikamaru réalisa très vite que ce n'était pas la chose à dire devant Sakura qui le fixait d'un air menaçant tout en jouant avec son point à la force dévastatrice, Naruto qui avait foncé sur lui dans l'intention de lui donner un crochet du droit et qui était maintenant immobilisé par son ombre. Les autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas réagit lui lançaient des regards mauvais. Il essaya de se rattraper tant bien que mal :

- De toute façon je dois préparer l'examen Chuunin n'est ce pas Hokage sama ?

-Cette mission est annulée Shikamaru. NON, MAIS !!! TU M'ECOUTES QUAND JE PARLE ?!

Shikamaru se creusa la cervelle, il devait trouver un autre sujet de conversation avant de se prendre un pain vite.

- Eh, Hokage sama les shinobis du sable vont ils nous aider durant cette mission ?

Tous le monde le regarda d'un air ébahi c'était une des seule phrase qu'il ait dites ne contenant pas son mot favori.

- J'ai déjà envoyé un message à Gaara pour lui demander des shinobis en plus pour cette mission, mais je doute qu'il l'ait reçut, c'est pourquoi, une des équipe de quatre qui vont être créée ira à Suna pour chercher les renforts. Et Shikamaru, puisque tu t'intéresse tellement au village du sable tu en feras partie.

On entendit un galère puis Tsunade reprit :

- Maintenant que votre tâche est clair vous pouvez disposer, vous partirez demain à l'aube, les équipes seront affichés à l'entrée du village, sur ce je vous souhaite bonne chance. Tâchez de rester en vie.

Naruto s'exclama d'une voix forte :

- T'inquiète pas la vieille ! Je suis le futur Hokage je le ramènerai moi Sasuke. C'est une promesse, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. C'est comme ça que je conçois MON nindo.

Tout le monde soupira, ils avaient tous entendu ses mots des milliers de fois. Ils savaient tous à quel point le démon renard voulaient ramener Sasuke au village et lui prouver ainsi sa valeur.

- LA VIELLE ?! Cria Godaime.

Il s'ensuivit une scène d'une violence inouïe à la suite de laquelle tout les ninjas sortirent du bureau pour aller manger un bol de nouille bien mérité et peut être le dernier avant des jours. Ils discutèrent un peu de la mission, sans grande conviction, celle ci présentait de grands risques et était d'une importance capitale pour le village de Konoha. Temari s'enthousiasmait, elle pourrait rester avec ses meilleurs amis plus longtemps. Naruto était à la fois surexcité à la simple idée de revoir son ami et grand rival et inquiet par la force que celui ci possédait. Et les autres, et bah les autres ressentait des sentiments diverses et varié à l'exception de Sakura qui était en état de choc. Sasuke allait être jugé ? Allait-il être condamné ?

Nos ninjas finirent par rentrer chez eux, la peur au ventre, la mission était loin d'être aisée.

Le lendemain à l'aube voilà ce qu'ils purent lire sur le panneau d'affichage :

Equipe 1

Chef d'équipe: Kakashi Hatake

Sous ses ordres : Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno et Hinata Hyugya

Equipe 2

Chef d'équipe: Shikamaru Nara

Sous ses ordres : Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka Neiji hyugya et (en attendant les renforts des ninjas du sable) Temari

Equipe 3

Chef d'équipe : Gai Maito

Sous ses ordres: Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba

P S : Les autres "amis" de Sasuke ayant tous une mission à longue distance seules ces trois équipes partent pout l'instant.

_A suivre…_

_Alors vous avez aimé ?! C'est un peu court je sais mais dans cette fic, il y a dix chapitres et ils sont tous déjà écrit donc dites vous que la suite arrivera très vite… _


	2. Le grand départ

_Voilà le deuxiéme chapitre, je crois qu'il est mieux que le premier ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !!! _

Chapitre 2 : Le grand départ

Les équipes se rassemblèrent et les chefs d'équipe se réunirent pour discuter d'un plan, ainsi que de leur formation, il était capital qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer, ni par les sbires de Sasuke ni par ceux de l'Akatsuki qui devaient eux aussi être au courant des intentions de ce dernier et qui recherchaient avidement à s'emparer de Naruto ou plutôt du célèbre Kyubi. Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion ils se séparèrent. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Shikamaru et Kakashi, les deux génies du groupe. Kakashi pris une longue respiration avant de déclarer :

- Bien. Ecoutez-moi tous !, il s'éclaircit la voix, Mon équipe avancera toujours de front, avec mon sharingan et le byakugan d'Hinata nous pourrons couvrir un périmètre large et repérer nos ennemis plus facilement que n'importe qui. L'équipe qui couvrira nos arrières sera celle de Shikamaru, Neiji tu peux quasiment voir a 360° n'est ce pas ? On compte sur toi. Enfin pour la dernière équipe en attendant les renforts de Suna vous devrez alterner entre le gauche et la droite pour protéger ces deux flancs. Kiba, ton odorat est beaucoup plus développer que ne l'est le mien donc si tu sens quoi que ce soit de bizarre ou d'étrange, n'hésite pas à nous arrêter. Chaque chef d'équipe donnera ses propres ordres à son équipe et déterminera d'une organisation précise en son sein. Jusque là tout est clair, des questions ?

Un murmure parcouru la petite assemblée réunit devant les grandes et larges portes de Konoha. Après un temps Kakashi reprit :

- Bien, nous avons décidé qu'il était dangereux de se rendre directement dans la cachette de Sasuke, trop de paramètre sont à prendre en compte, nous avons donc opté pour cet itinéraire, Shikamaru ?

- Nous pensons qu'il est préférable que l'ennemi ou les ennemis, ne soient pas au courant de notre véritable destination, c'est pourquoi nous allons d'abord nous rendre à Suna comme si ce n'était qu'une simple mission diplomatique visant à alerter le Kazekage d'un problème quelconque. Ensuite nous pensons demander à Gaara de nous fournir une mission, peu importe laquelle, nécessitant un grand nombre de shinobis. Cela nous fournira un alibi convenable. Une mission comme chasser les brigands qui rôdent depuis l'attaque de l'Akatsuki devrait convenir. Ensuite, une fois qu'on sera à mis chemin de la planque, chaque équipe proposera son aide aux différents villages qui se trouvent à proximité pour récolter des informations, on pourra ainsi, dans le même temps vérifier que personne ne nous suit. Après quelques semaines, disons un bon mois, chaque équipe, seule, se rendra à l'endroit précis ou Shino, Hinata, et Kiba se sont rendus. C'est une petite grotte à proximité de son repaire c'est ça ?

Les intéressés acquiescèrent. Shikamaru soupira, puis regarda attentivement tous les shinobis présent, tous ces valeureux shinobis qui allaient participer à cette mission à hauts risques. Il était convaincu qu'ils allaient tous faire de leur mieux se dépasser pour ramener l'Uchiwa dans le droit chemin au péril de leurs vies. Cet imbécile ne le méritait pas, il l'avait déserté pour rejoindre un immonde serpent, vicieux et sadique à souhait, un esprit pervers qui ne voulait que l'utiliser. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal ? Tout simplement parce que il était un camarade, un compagnon et un ninja de Konoha. Il les observa de nouveau, la détermination se lisait dans leurs regards, certains d'entre eux n'avait pas pu venir, tous en mission ou ailleurs, Shino par exemple qui reposait à l'hôpital, juste après avoir terminé son compte rendu à Tsunade il s'était écrouler, il n'avait pas encore repris conscience… Mais bon, les meilleurs étaient, à l'exception de Sakura, à sa disposition. Il s'en remettrait, il en avait vu d'autres. Un autre soupir et Shikamaru se décida à continuer son discours :

- Une fois tous réunit dans cette grotte, il faudra être très prudent et surtout très discret.

Il lança un regard à Naruto qui lui répondit par un autre qui signifiait clairement « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? ». Il se retint d'éclater de rire.

- Nous déciderons des mesures à prendre pour récupérer Sasuke une fois là bas, ok ?

- Hai ! répondirent tous les ninjas présents.

- Ok, dispersion !

Chaque équipe se plaça là ou l'avait indiqué Kakashi, direction Suna !

*************

Equipe 1

L'équipe de Kakashi avançaient à un rythme soutenu, Kakashi avait eu bien du mal à convaincre Naruto de ne pas courir à toutes berzingues devant mais après lui avoir administré quelques coups bien placés ( avec l'aide d'une Sakura déchainée) son élève s'était relativement calmé. Il était à présent en grande conversation avec Hinata, lui exposant ses meilleurs technique et pourquoi un jour il deviendrait Hokage. Enfin en grande conversation, ceci est un bien grands mot, elle l'écoutait en hochant la tête, rougissant toutes les cinq secondes, elle devait être au bord de l'évanouissement. Naruto lui parlait ! Kyaaaa !!! Et lui qui ne rendait compte de rien. Toujours aussi bête. Quoique, il cachait bien son jeu. Ah c'était mignon l'amour à cette âge là !pensait Kakashi en souriant derrière son masque. L'amour. Il suivait le fils de ses pensées, il savait exactement ou elles allaient le conduire, mais il s'était fait une raison. Oui, il l'aimait. Oui, c'était immoral, et même complètement fou. Oui elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Oui, toutes ses affirmations étaient vraies. Mais une part de son être ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, une part de lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'être avec elle à chaque instant. Il avait eu beau s'éloigner, toutes ses missions loin d'elle n'avaient fait que décupler ses sentiments. Même si au fond de lui il savait. Il savait que s'était impossible. Impossible. Quel mot désagréable ! Mais tellement vrai…

- Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei !

- Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclama l'interpellé sortant de sa rêverie, Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura ?

- Vous aviez l'air ailleurs ! Cette mission…commença-t-elle, Cette mission, est ce quelle a des chances de succès ? Je veux dire… est ce que vous penser qu'on va le ramener ? Sasuke je veux dire…

Il lui sourit, un sourire qui en disait long sur sa tristesse et sur sa lassitude. Elle ne remarqua rien. Soudain ils entendirent un cri :

- Maître Kakashi ! Sakura ! Attention !

C'était Naruto. Un shirukien géant fonçait sur eux. Ni une, ni deux, Kakashi enserra Sakura entre ses bras puissant et fit un bond d'un mètre sur le côté pour éviter le projectile. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir au contact de la peau de sa jeune élève contre sa peau, car ils se relevèrent tous deux souplement affolé de voir le shirukien se diriger à présent vers Hinata et Naruto. Mais entrainés comme il était ils passèrent par-dessus sans problème et après un salto arrière Naruto récupéra l'arme en deux temps, trois mouvements. Il s'exclama :

- Eh, toi ! Montre-toi si tu veux récupérer ton joujou !

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux noir coupés courts apparut. Il était vêtu d'un manteau noir très fin, dessus était imprimés des dizaines de nuages rouges comme le sang. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage au teint pale marqué par des cicatrices plus horribles les unes que les autres. Ces yeux couleur acier trempé semblaient transpercés toutes les personnes sur qui il daignait poser le regard. Il était grand bien taillé, il possédait une fine musculature, il dégageait une sorte de magnétisme on ne pouvait qu'avoir peur de cette homme. Il semblait dangereux et pourtant on avait envie d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était un de ses hommes sans pitié mais beau parleur qui paraissent invincible quand on les regarde. D'un ton calme et posé il ordonna :

- Viens.

Naruto se sentit comme attiré par cet homme, il tenait toujours l'arme à la main et il sentit qu'il avançait la trainant derrière lui. Sakura s'écria :

- Naruto ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ??? Reviens ici ! Cet homme est dangereux !!! Il fait partis de l'Akatsuki !!! Tu sais, ceux qui veulent te tuer !!! Reviens !!!

Cela n'avait aucun effet. Naruto marchait, il se sentait impatient à l'idée de se retrouver au coté de l'homme. La distance lui semblait interminable. Plus que quelques mètre et il y serait. A l'instant précis où Naruto arrivait au coté de l'homme les deux équipes resté quelques mètres en arrière arrivèrent et se placèrent derrière Sakura, Hinata et Kakashi. Shikamaru murmura :

- Galère… A peine partis et déjà dans la merde….

- Partez devant on vous rattrape, rendez vous à Suna, si on n'est pas là dans deux jours considérez qu'on est morts, murmura Kakashi en retour à l'adresse des équipe 2 et 3.

Gai et Shikamaru rassemblèrent leurs équipes et partirent de mauvais grés, Gai parce qu'il allait laisser briller son puissant rival sans lui et Shikamaru parce que ce n'était pas conforme au plan, que la situation avait l'air « galère » et qu'il y avait visiblement un problème avec Naruto.

Le sourire de l'homme qui faisait face aux trois ninjas restant s'élargit encore un peu plus. Il parla à nouveau de sa voie rauque :

- Vous auriez mieux fait de garder vos amis avec vous vous ne serait jamais assez pour me battre. Ku Ku Ku…

Kakashi ne répondit pas il se contenta d'activer son sharingan, plus vite se serait finit mieux sa vaudrait. Il jeta un regard à Sakura qui comprit immédiatement, elle se mit en position de combat et commença à malaxer son chakra. Hinata voyant son amie en position adopta celle du célèbre clan des Hyugya et activa son byakugan.

- Quel dommage je vais devoir tous vous tuer ! Vous savez que vous me faites presque peur comme ça : Inutile de me lancer ces regards féroces vous savez comme moi que vous allez perdre ce combat. Ku Ku Ku… c'est si simple…

Kakashi décida que le temps était venu d'agir il créa quatre clones et envoya une slaves de kunais et de shirukiens sur son adversaire. Celui-ci les évita d'un geste souple sui démontrait une très grande agilité. Les clones se précipitèrent sur lui. Il s'en débarrassa facilement deux crochets du droit et quelques coups de pieds suffirent à les dissiper. Le véritable Kakashi resté derrière ses clones un Chidori dans la main droite, s'élança sur l'homme de toute la vitesse de son Taijustsu dévastateur. Plus que quelques mètres…

- Arrête-toi. Relâche ce jutsu.

A sa propre surprise, l'épouvantail s'arrêta et stoppa son jutsu. Une lueur d'incompréhension put se lire dans son regard. Naruto puis lui… Comment ? Hinata s'exclama :

- Je sais ! J'ai compris comment vous vous y prenez pour que l'on obéisse à vos ordres ! C'est d'une telle simplicité !

Sakura la regarda interloqué. Etait ce bien Hinata la petite gamine timide qu'elle connaissait ? Celle qui rougissait dés que cet idiot de Naruto lui disait un mot ? Celle qui semblait si fragile ? Elle avait l'air si sur d'elle ! Elle parvint à articuler quelques mots malgré sa surprise :

- Alors quoi ? Co… Comment il fait ?

- Comme je l'ai dit c'est simple, durant un combat certaines parties du cerveau sont stimulé il a développé un justsu qui permet de… Hum. D'anéantir cette stimulation. Ce qui fait que le cerveau est comme paralysé, et il ne peut qu'obéir aux ordres de celui qui le manipule. Tu comprends ?

- Une sorte de Gensutsu amélioré !?

- Ku, ku, ku… Vous êtes moins bêtes que vous en avez l'air… C'est effectivement ça…. Le meilleur Gensutsu du siècle… Ku, ku, ku…. Avant de vous tuer j'ai juste une question comment as-tu fait pour deviner, petite ?

- Je suis une Hyugya, il ne m'était pas difficile de voir que vous concentriez votre chakra dans les méridiens de votre cerveau, ensuite la conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même.

- Ceci ne t'aidera pas de toute façon ! Ku, ku, ku …Vous allez mourir !

Il regarda Hinata dans les yeux et chuchota :

- Approche

Hinata résista de toute ses forces mais elle sentait qu'elle perdait du terrain il allait réussir à la faire venir à lui. Puis elle se rappela la volonté dont Naruto avait fait preuve durant toute sa vie. Et sa force se décupla, il était en danger si elle perdait se combat il mourrait. Cette fois c'était lui qui reculait petit à petit. Finalement il renonça. Et s'attaqua à Sakura.

- Viens là !

Sakura se sentit irrésistiblement attirée vers lui. Elle essaya de lutter de toutes ses forces, comme la fois ou Ino avait prix possession de son corps mais sans aucun effet. Soudain le jutsu se relâcha et elle pensa qu'elle avait réussit à lui faire lâcher prise sur son cerveau mais il n'en était rien. Kakashi avais réussit à se libérer en faisant appelle à toute sa force ainsi qu'à l'amour qui le rongeait et avait enfoncé un Chidori dans le ventre de l'homme. Celui-ci crachait du sang et était maintenant à genoux, vomissant ses tripes. La douleur l'avait obligé à relâcher le jutsu. Naruto courut vers l'homme et lui asséna un Rasengan dans le ventre. Un cratère se forma et en quelques secondes à peine l'homme de l'Akatsuki expira. Naruto passa son bras derrière son crâne et murmura :

- Chui désolé, j'ai été un vrai boulet sur ce coup là !

Sakura lui donna un coup de coude et rigola :

- Ça tu peux le dire !!!

- En tout cas Hinata a assuré ! Prenez en de la graine vous autre ! déclara l'épouvantail.

- N…nn…Je…jje nn'ai rien féfait d'extraordinaire…

- T'es trop modeste Hinata-chan ! Tu as été F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-Q-U-E ! s'exclama Naruto d'un ton joyeux.

Devant tant de compliments Hinata ne pus résister à sa timidité naturelle, et elle s'évanouit.

- Bon, les enfants, va falloir qu'on y aille, les autres doivent s'inquiéter. Aller ! Let's go !

- Et Hinata ? On ne va pas l'abandonner ici tout de même ??? Demanda le démon renard.

- Porte là sur ton dos ! Elle doit être à bout de forces. « J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'elle fera quand elle se réveillera « pensa Kakashi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils coururent le plus vite possible et aussi vite que leurs forces leur permettaient, il fallait rattraper les autres.

***********

Campement

La nuit tombait. Les équipes 2 et 3 avaient décidé de s'arrêter d'un commun d'accord afin de se reposer et d'attendre le retour de la Team Kakashi. Choji avait pris le premier tour de garde après avoir tirer à la courte paille. Il savourait un délicieux paquet de chips quand il aperçut plusieurs formes à l'horizon. Il donna aussitôt l'alerte. Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Gai, Rock Lee, Kiba, Neiji et Tenten se réveillèrent en sursaut et accoururent. Temari demanda :

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Trois.

- Ce ne sont pas eux.

- Non, mais s'ils sont aussi peu nombreux ils ne feront pas le poids !

Chacun des ninjas présents se mit en position. Tous les styles de combats étaient présents.

Les trois ninjas n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin une dizaine de shinobis furax d'avoir été réveiller en pleine nuit leur tombèrent dessus avant de constater que ces shinobis était bien les personne qu'ils attendaient. La Team Kakashi.

* goutte derrière la tête de tous le monde*

Ce fut Shikamaru qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé :

- Il est …

- Mort répondit Naruto.

Tous les ninjas poussèrent un soupir de soulagement l'Akatsuki ne leur mettrait peut être pas de bâton dans les roue. Ils harcelèrent l'équipe 1 pour avoir tous les détails sur le combat qui avait eu lieu. Le jutsu d'un type nouveau les intéressa tout particulièrement. Ce n'est qu'à une heure avancée et après avoir félicité de nombreuses fois Hinata pour son sang froid et son intelligence, qui s'évanouit plus d'une fois dans la soirée, que chaque ninja partit se coucher.

_Lâcher vos coms !!! lol Je deteste cette phrase !_


End file.
